Silent Butt Deadly
Silent Butt Deadly is the 59th episode of the series and the 5th episode of the third season. The episode aired on October 14, 2007 in Canada on Teletoon and December 2, 2008 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot Wyatt is washing his hands in the restroom. He asks Jonesy about his new job, and Jonesy says that it's awesome. He then leaves. Wyatt asks why he didn't wash his hands, and Jonesy tells him it's because he doesn't pee on his hands; as such, the real question here is why Wyatt is washing his hands. Jude then leaves his stall and tells Wyatt he's sick. The boys exit and call to the mall that Wyatt peed on his hands. The girls are around the table by the Big Squeeze, discussing a movie that's playing. Jonesy and Jude arrive and proceed to be disgusting. The girls are offended by this and tell them to stop. Wyatt then rushes up and tells the girls not to listen, as he didn't pee on his hands. Not having heard about this, the girls look at him funnily, and Wyatt feels stupid. That night, Nikki and Jonesy are at the movie theatre when their friends arrive. They sit in the row behind and ask a bunch of questions. When Wyatt's bag of jellybeans explode and the beans rain down, Jude declares a food fight and grabs the dating couple's popcorn. The usher then arrives and makes them leave. Jude asks what they do now, and Wyatt says he's going to get cleaned up. Caitlin agrees, and Jen tells them to wait. After they leave, Nikki tells Jonesy that it was supposed to be a date. Jonesy then says that he didn't invite them, and he thought Nikki did. They realize that their friends showed up uninvited and leave to go somewhere else. Jonesy and Nikki are sharing nachos at El Sporto's and discussing how they got together when the gang pushes into their booth. At this, Jonesy and Nikki leave, telling them that this was a date and as such they didn't want to spend time with their friends. Nikki softens the blow by saying that although they love their friends, they just need some time alone. The two then leave. Later, Jude is in the back halls of the mall meeting a girl. He gives her a gift as it's their two-week anniversary and then asks why they meet in weird places. Melinda informs him it's because they can't be caught dating, as she's a senior and he's not. She then says that they could publicly date if he were older, cooler, smarter, and taller, but she likes him anyway. She then says she might come over tonight and kisses him before leaving. The next day, Jen, Caitlin, and Wyatt are feeling guilty about never leaving Jonesy and Nikki alone. Jude then skates up and announces that if people want to be alone, they should meet in a back hallway where nobody will see them. Jen asks what that means, and Jude says it means nothing. The friends note that it was pretty specific for a nothing before deciding to go to the amusement park tonight. Jude says he can't, and Wyatt asks if he has special plans. Jude says he can't tell them, and Caitlin relentlessly begins to ask what he's doing. In Underground Video, Nikki is asking Jonesy if she was too harsh on their friends. Jonesy tells her that he talked to Jen and everything's fine before suggesting that they watch movies at his house. Nikki agrees and leaves. Jonesy then asks Wayne for a recommendation and Wayne recommends Rabid Albino Vampires. Jonesy then says he wants to get a movie for the lady, and Wayne suggests another one. Jonesy asks if it's any good, and Wayne says he's never seen it. Jonesy then asks what it's about, and Wayne describes the plot in detail, making it seem as if he has seen the movie. Jonesy asks if he has, and Wayne doesn't charge him, as he doesn't want it spread around the mall that he watches romance movies. Meanwhile, Caitlin has caught up to Jude and wrestled the truth out of him. She is excited by the thought of a secret boyfriend, but her enjoyment of the passion play is brought down when Jude reveals they're meeting behind a dumpster next. Nikki and Jonesy arrive at Jen's house only to find Robbie and Diego watching TV on the couch. Jonesy tries to get them to move, but they refuse, and Robbie starts calling mom. At this, Jonesy backs off, and Nikki suggests that they watch the movie in his room instead. The four meet at the amusement park. Jen is surprised to see Jude, as is Caitlin, who nearly blows Jude's cover. Jude manages to keep it under wraps, though, and they discuss where to go. Wyatt suggests the Vomit Comet, but Jen says they shouldn't, as when they go on it every ride afterwards seems like a letdown. Wyatt asks what they should do, and Jen says that she's made an itinerary of where to go. Jonesy and Nikki are watching the movie. They move to kiss. At that moment, Nikki's intestines grumble, and Jonesy asks if she's okay. She says she is, she just needs to use the bathroom. Jonesy says he'll pause the movie. Nikki doesn't want him to, but he says he can wait. Nikki then rushes out and downstairs, where she finds the bathroom door locked. She asks Robbie if there's another one around, and he tells her there's one by Jonesy's bedroom. Nikki then decides to use that one. She enters and closes the door. It swings open. This performance is repeated many times before Jonesy tells her it's sticky and then tells her how to fix it. Nikki then runs some water in the sink and sits down. In his room, Jonesy is pretending to be an Old West gunslinger. He pulls out the remote and fires. A fart sound is heard. This is followed by many others, and Jonesy realizes that Nikki is flatulent. He runs to his stereo and turns it on in a desperate attempt to minimize the embarrassment this will surely cause both of them. Nikki, mortified, hides her face in toilet paper as Jonesy makes a bunch of noise. The door then swings open, and she gets up, dropping the paper in the toilet. She flushes and runs over to close it before seeing a catastrophe. The gang of four are now in the arcade. Jen is admitting that the rides have been letdowns, but they should still stick to the itinerary. Nikki then calls and tells them that she clogged the toilet. Caitlin gives her complex instructions on what to do to fix it. As she speaks, Wyatt congratulates Jude on getting Melinda Wilson, and Jude angrily looks at Caitlin. In the bathroom, Nikki gets the items and does as instructed. After a few instructions, she asks what good it's doing to unclog the toilet, and Caitlin tells her that the toilet is a lost cause but her face isn't. Nikki then screams, and Caitlin mentions that Jude is dating Melinda Wilson, much to Jude's dismay. Jen then takes the phone and tells Nikki to leave. Nikki says that she can't: "Elvis has not left the building." Jen then tells her there's a plunger behind the toilet. Nikki turns on the shower and goes to work. She then flushes. At first, it starts to go down, but then the toilet begins to overflow. Jen hears this and Nikki jiggles the handle as Jen tells her not to jiggle the handle. Nikki screams. Jen then tells her she can stop the water by lifting the lid to the toilet. Nikki lifts the top. At that moment, the levee breaks. Nikki slips, and the toilet top goes flying, landing on the tiles and smashing into pieces. Nikki lands in the shower, and the water pours down on her. Jen then tries to talk to her, and Jonesy picks up. When Jen asks what happened, Jonesy says he doesn't know; Nikki ran out screaming, and the bathroom is now a disaster area. Caitlin then takes the phone so she can deliver unto Jonesy some important news: Jude is dating Melinda Wilson! Jude raises his hands to the sky, and Jonesy compliments him before turning to go. He slams into the door, which has once again swung open, and falls back into the dirty water. A wave washes out the bathroom door, much to his disgust. The girls are gathered around the table by the Big Squeeze. Nikki is worried, but the others assure her everything will be fine. Meanwhile, at his new job, Jonesy is suffering from PTSD. A man comes in, and Jonesy won't let him use the restroom. His boss sees this and fires him on the spot. Jonesy is with the guys, returning the movie. Wayne asks how he liked it, and he admits he didn't finish it. Wayne treats this as a travesty, saying that Jonesy must be heartless. Jude then says that Jonesy fell in her used toilet water, and Wayne understands. He then tells Jonesy that he'll be alone forever, because he's seen that women are just as gross as men. Jonesy leaves with his friends, worried by Wayne's words. Wyatt then tells him to go talk to Nikki, as this will help. Jonesy agrees. Jude then sees Melinda Wilson and calls out to her. When Wyatt asks why, Jude explains that it's apparently no longer a secret, and calls louder. Melinda, worried about how this looks, walks away. Jude shrugs it off, guessing that he wasn't loud enough. Later, Caitlin is polishing glasses while Jen reads. Jude appears, and Jen asks why he hangs out with Melinda. Jude explains that she's hot, and Jen tells him that he should be sure that she'd be willing to stay with him. Jude decides she's right and calls his secret girlfriend. Jen compliments him on standing up for himself, and Jude thanks her, then says he has to go hide in a garbage can. Jonesy stops outside the Khaki Barn and looks in. He sees Nikki hard at work. He then steels his resolve and calls her. They have a very awkward conversation that resolves nothing and just adds tension. Melinda comes up by the pay phones and knocks on a trashcan's lid. Jude pops up and asks her if she's embarrassed by him. Melinda says she isn't before slamming the lid down as two girls walk past. Jude rises up again, and Jude asks if she's sure. Melinda says she is before asking him why he told all his friends. Before he can answer, she slams the lid down again as Carl and a friend walk by. Jude rises up again after they leave, dazed. Melinda then tells him that he has to tell his friends to keep their mouths shut or it's over before she leaves. Later, the gang gather around the table. As soon as Jonesy arrives, Nikki states she's late for work and leaves. Jen and Caitlin then tell Jonesy that he has to fix things and show he still feels the same. Jonesy then says he's not certain, and that Wayne might be right. His friends then offer up reasons why he should stay with Nikki including the obvious note that he really likes her. Jude then interrupts by telling him to remember she clogged his toilet, much to the chagrin of everyone else. Jen then tells Jonesy that if he takes Wayne's advice, he could end up just like the video store owner. At this, Jonesy decides he has to fix things and runs off. Jen then asks Jude about Melinda, and Jude says he's come up with a plan and will let them know how it goes. Jen adjourns the meeting. Jonesy rushes into the Khaki Barn and passionately kisses Nikki. When he raises his head, he burps. He then tells Nikki that he's gross all the time and she accepts him so he can totally accept her being gross. Nikki thanks him, and they kiss again. Jude and Melinda meet in the heating ducts. Melinda asks why she's there, and Jude reveals that he's figured out a way that she can prove her importance to him. She then says she'll do it before she sniffs the air. Jude then reveals he farted and farts again. His girlfriend moves to go, and he stops her, saying that if she can't stand him now, she never can. He then farts again, and Melinda kicks at a vent. It comes loose, and she plummets down into a change room at the Khaki Barn. Jude says goodbye and pushes out a farewell fart, stating "That's the smell of a love that was never meant to be." Quotes *'Wayne': Welcome to my side of the planet! The lonely side! *'Jonesy': So Wayne, what've ya got? Wayne: Rabid Albino Vampires. Jonesy: What's that about? Wayne: Rabid. Albino. Vampires. *'Nikki': OK seriously, not in front of me. Jonesy: Ok. I promise, not in front of you. (Gets up behind Nikki and burps) Nikki: Jonesy. Jonesy: What? I was behind you. *'Jude': Gross dude. Wyatt: Oh! Caitlin: Ow! Jen: Hey! Jude: (Taking Nikki's popcorn) FOOD FIGHT! Nikki: Give it back! Jude: Uh-oh. *'Jude': Free nachos. Jonesy: No Jude, not free! Not! Jude: They taste free. *'Jude': They left their nachos! Sweet. *'Melinda: '''What is that smell? '''Jude:' I farted. Melinda: Ewww! Trivia *This episode was written by Terry McGurrin who is the voice of Jonesy Garcia. *This episode was nominated for two Gemini Awards in 2009. *The episode's title is a pun on the term "silent but deadly", which is in turn a term for a silent fart. **The term was previously said by Carl in The Lords of Malltown. *This is the third time Caitlin has betrayed her friends by telling secrets. The first time was in Pillow Talk, and the second was in The Journal (although Nikki, Wyatt, and Jonesy were also guilty of that betrayal). *Total Drama cast member Rachael Wilson guest stars as Jude's girlfriend, Melinda Wilson. *Jonesy's job: bathroom attendant at Soft Rock Café Reason for firing: He prevented a customer from using the bathroom due to still being traumatized by the date incident with Nikki. *This is the second time Jonesy was employed at the Soft Rock Cafe. He was employed here previously in Over Exposed. *The movies that Wayne gave Jonesy are "Tears on My Untamed Heart at Sunrise" and "Rabid Albino Vampires". *The areas where Jude meets Melinda are, in order, a garbage can, a back service hallway, and an air duct. *The movie that Nikki and Jonesy attempt to see at the beginning of the episode is called "True Love and Fistfights." Gallery Tumblr mjgnwqRDoe1qa30yoo2 1280.jpg|Planning for Tonight. Nikki s face by tdwtheatherfan-d5t9029.png|Nikki's face when the bathroom door pops open. The Bathroom is a mess.png|Nikki leaves Jonesy's bathroom in ruins. Shocked Jonesy.png|Jonesy sees what Nikki has done in the bathroom. Jude Finally Admits His Secret.png|Jude tells Caitlin about his secret date... Caitlin Leaks Jude's Secret.png|...but Caitlin is quick to gossip. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Videos